


Post graduation

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Series: daisugaweek [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, M/M, Post Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi are going to the same university and need a place to live, together naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post graduation

“We need to find an apartment.” Suga said as Daichi walked into the room. Suga was sat cross-legged on his bed, brochures and booklets strewn across the sheets. 

“Hello to you too.” Suga just rolled his eyes and went back to flicking through one of the booklets. “Yes we do need to find an apartment. We have time Suga, it’s months before Uni starts.”

“Yes, but everyone else will be looking for somewhere to stay too. We need to get in there first. I’ve found a few possible places that we could afford. I like these two best.” He held out two booklet for Daichi to take. “This one has an open plan living area, one small bedroom and a nice bathroom. This one had a kitchen with a breakfast bar, a small living room, a shower room and quite a bit bedroom. Oh the first one also had a small balcony.”

“The second one is nice, but I don’t think it’s right for us.”

“Yeah I know, I just liked the breakfast bar really.” Suga laughed. His cheeks flushing slightly. Daichi grinned and nodded. 

“What about the others?” The spent the next two hours going over apartments before narrowing it down to three that they wanted to see. The first one they went to see had already been rented out by the time they got there. The second one was completely new, it had no furniture and was completely white, they could do what they wanted with it and the third one was Suga’s favourite. Daichi could see why. It was a lovely place. The main open plan area was spacious, it would be great for having the team over to visit. The bedroom was a little small, but they could fit a double bed, a wardrobe and a few other small bits of furniture in so it was alright. Both were nice and both were close to the university they were both going to attend. 

“I think we should go for this one.” Suga said pointing to the picture of the third apartment. He looked at Daichi, patiently waiting for Daichi’s view. Slowly Daichi nodded. He liked the second apartment a lot, possibly more than the third, but he hadn’t been able to see them living there. The third one had a homely feel to it. 

“The third one it is.” Daichi couldn’t hold back the smile that spilt his face. They were getting an apartment together. He was moving in with Suga, they would be living together. He would be waking up beside Sugawara Koushi every day for the rest of his life and he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr, please leave me a prompt for the final day of daisuga week.


End file.
